Core Narrative 7
Core Narrative: #07 Beat: Main Event Showdown Go to the Monkey Wrench beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/ during the historical event. Describe that basic concept here. The Regalia, 5 years after the events of our Trilogy, crashes and the surviving crew discover survivors on the ground. However, these survivors are from the Grismar and are obviously not good guys. We also learn that Captain Haar survived his untimely demise back in film 2 of our Trilogy on our Enter Bizarro World monkey wrench. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Stryker and our surviving Tavern. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Survival on the ground against all odds. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? They only know how to live in the air. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? We have a villian in the beginning, the surviving crew of The Prometheus, who was defeated back at the end of our Trilogy. Led by Avares Sen Cade, the successor to El Chiefnoritan. However, as the story progresses, we learn of the true villainous the Azphal, led by <>. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? 1. Avares Sen Cade, is driven by greed, and wants to return to the air, where he feels he could dominate once again. 2. Azphal driven by pure hatred for all other species, their true intentions remain hidden until it best serves them and their desires. The Azphal, is secretly led remia. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. Remia, still mysterious as ever, crashes and survives with the ship. However throughout the course of the series, we learn more and more about her history. She was saved by Haar as a refugee, but in reality she inserted herself into the world. We learn that she is the secret villian the entire time. Norv Petra, Navigator who always seems to have an issue with authority. He is a transcendent who loves to buck the system. In the end he will do the right thing, but he is a very difficult character to get along with. When the ship crashes, he is one of the first to go off exploring, against Captain Stryker’s orders. Captain Haar, HES ALIVE!?!?! Terryl Rydll, second in command to Avares Sen Cade, he is a humorous character that in the end falls towards the evil spectrum placing him firmly in an Orthodox character classification, his actions are not evil or good. But because he follows the evil doing Avares Sen Cade, he ends up down a path he must follow to survive. Lelux, a refugee who manages to fit into multiple character groups. She is a Humane character who has learned to live in a tough world, a deckhand who at this point is very close in relationship to Stryker. However, when Stryker makes questionable decisions early on in the series, a rift really happens between the two which becomes a major story arc in the TV Series. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: When The Regalia crashes, it is time to learn how to live in yet another new world, but old feuds are quickly reignited. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Television Episodic Series Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? We can stretch this story and build out our Main Event Showdown and really bring our full macro-story full circle. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Streaming services like Amazon, Hulu, Netflix. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Because this story will be rich, it will utilize a section of our world that we haven’t been able to explore before. A changed landscape. We can examine multiple story arcs at once. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: # Origin Story # Major Death # Character Reveal # Anticipated Showdown # Storyworld Reveal # Other Micro-Story Reveal So this TV series won’t tell too many origin stories but we will have many reveals, such as Haarlan is alive, the crew of The Prometheus actually survived as well, and that the land is actually liveable now in certain areas. This also sets up a lot of anticipation early on of an epic showdown and foreshadows over time that we may have a villainous group that has been controlling things all along. Through that story arc, we learn that Remia, a supporting character up until now is in fact our Main antagonist all along. We will have major deaths with Lelux who will die at the hands of Remia during her big reveal. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series ' ' Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology ' ' Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. As in 24, we can tell some short films or direct to tv movies to push some character story arcs. ' '